The Academy of Naboo
by barrissandahsokafriendz
Summary: Ahsoka Tano goes undercover in a school unravel a series of murders. While there, she makes friends, enemies, and grows suspicious of a particular student. Will she be able to hide her identity from everyone? RotS never happens, but Anakin and Padme are together, so it's more or less AU. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are, guys! The Academy of Naboo (excuse the crappy title). I've not really had many requests for it, but I couldn't resist. I'm not going to say much now, so enjoy!**

* * *

**The Academy of Naboo**

"Hey, Skyguy!" Ahsoka Tano called to her Master, who was currently tinkering with their astromech droid, R2D2.

"What is it, Snips?" Anakin Skywalker replied, not looking up from his droid to his padawan.

"The Council have requested our presence in – five minutes,"

Anakin suddenly jumped up from his chair.

"Five minutes!" He groaned. "The Council Chambers are on the other side of the Temple!"

"Well, then, we better get moving," Ahsoka grinned cheekily before running out of their shared quarters. Anakin groaned again and followed her, Artoo bringing up the rear. The trio (including Artoo) made their way across the Temple at high speeds. They reached the Council Chambers bang on time.

"Hello, Masters," Anakin panted, bowing respectfully.

"Anakin! Your on time!" said Obi-Wan Kenobi in mock-surprise. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"You called us?"

"Yes, we did. It's about a certain matter on Naboo," Plo-Koon said.

"What's happened?" asked Ahsoka.

"One of the largest high-schools there – Naboo Academy – have sent a plea for help. For the past couple of months there have been murders. To be more exact, girls there have been murdered," Mace Windu explained.

"That's horrible!" gasped Ahsoka. "But what has it got to do with us?"

"I'm getting to that. A friend of the latest victim witnessed the crime. They said that they saw some battle droids and a cloaked cyborg,"

"Two guesses who that is," muttered Anakin.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, the school contacted us because they want a Jedi to go and investigate; detectives are good but when it comes to the Separatists they're not experienced," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin's eyes widened. "You want either me of Ahsoka to go to a school were there is a killer on the loose?"

"That is exactly what the Naboo Academy requested. We decided that Padawan Tano will deal with the situation greatly," Adi Gallia confirmed.

Anakin looked incredulous. "But, Masters! You said that the Separatists have been murdering _girls_. Ahsoka's a girl!"

"But, Master!" Ahsoka argued in the same tone as Anakin. "I have dealt with situations worse that this! I know what I'm doing!"

Anakin sighed.

"Good, Padawan Tano, you'll be leaving to Naboo tomorrow where you will receive all of the necessary equipment. I suggest that you devise a cover-up story and fake names. May the Force be with you," Mace dismissed them. The pair bowed again and left.

Back in their quarters, Ahsoka was examining some of her girlier clothes with a look of disgust.

"Ew, pink," she muttered, tossing a pink skirt into her suitcase. Anakin smirked.

"Alright, Snips, your cover up story is you are from Shili, but your parents died, so Owen Lars – me – took you in. You went to school on Coruscant then I got a job on Naboo, so we moved and now you will be going to a different school. Oh! And your name is Ahsoka Lars, 'kay?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"That's fine, I'm gonna go bed," she said, kicking her suitcase out of the way and jumping on the bed. "Night!"

"Night, Snips,"

The next day, Ahsoka was wearing, instead of her usual maroon vest and black leggings, a blue hoodie, dark jeans and some sneakers. Her two lightsabers were hidden in her large front pocket.

"Let's go," said Anakin, sitting down in the pilot's chair of their ship. Ahsoka nodded and put her case next to her own seat.

"You looking forward to school?" teased Anakin later on.

"No, never have, never will. I think the only things I'm looking forward too is kicking that cyborg's butt and trying out for the girl's soccer team,"

Anakin smiled. "What about making new buddy's?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes "Yeah, that too,"

"Anyway, we'll be landing in a couple of minutes, make sure you're ready,"

"I've been ready for ages!"

"Ok, ok! Now, the only people who know about your real identity is the headmistress, Mrs Khaan, and the school healer. If you think they can be trusted, tell your dorm mates, too."

"Okay,"

The rest of the trip passed in silence. They landed in the capital of Naboo outside a large, modern looking building.

They were greeted by a smartly dressed woman wearing a blazer, black skirt, white blouse and her mousy blonde hair in a bob.

"Hello, you must be Ahsoka and Owen Lars – or should I say Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker. I've heard of all the great things you've done on missions, the students, too,"

"Hello," said Anakin, shaking her hand.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Kim Khaan, headmistress of Naboo Academy,"

"Nice to meet you," said Ahsoka politely.

"I'm extremely grateful for this, by the way. I was worried that I would have to close the school because of all of the murders."

"Its fine," Ahsoka assured the troubled looking woman. "I'll do as much as I can to ensure your student's safety,"

Mrs Khaan smiled. "So sweet. I must warn you before you go in, however. Some of my students are – how do you put it? – obsessed with you two; you're extremely famous,"

"I knew that I was pretty famous, you know, with being the Chosen One and all, but I didn't know that Ahsoka was!" said Anakin.

Mrs Khaan laughed. "Oh, she's just as famous around the boys as you are around the girls. Like you are the Chosen One, I believe Ahsoka is called something like the 'Other Chosen', or 'Chosen Padawan'," **(If you can think of better 'Chosen' names for Ahsoka, I'd really like to hear them *distraught face*)**

Ahsoka's jaw dropped.

"Alright, I believe you are in dorm 56, with a girl called Kay, Miss Lars, good luck!"

The headmistress smiled sweetly before turning on her heal and walking back inside the school.

"Alright, remember, Ahsoka; if you see anything suspicious com me, don't give away too much information and stay safe."

"Yes, Owen,"

"I'll be meeting you every weekend at Padme's apartment; I'll be staying with her. May the Force be with you,"

Ahsoka smiled. "May the Force be with you too, Master,"

She gave him a quick one-armed hug and ran into the school. She collected her key from the receptionist and used the Force to find her room within a minute.

Ahsoka unlocked the door and pushed it open. Inside was what looked like a simple teenager's room, pictures of family, favourite bands and even a picture of Anakin and Ahsoka back-to-back with their lightsabers drawn.

Trying to think back to when she and her Master had actually attended a photo-shoot or someone had took their picture during battle, Ahsoka spotted her dorm mate.

"Hello!" said the girl cheerfully. She was a Twi'lek with dark purple skin wearing a black vest-top and some leggings. She stood up to reveal her real height, which was about a head shorter than Ahsoka. "My name's Kay Cook, and you must be Ahsoka Lars, I was told you were coming,"

Ahsoka nodded. "Nice to meet you, Kay,"

Kay grinned. "You know, you look like the Ahsoka Tano, you know, the Jedi Padawan?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I've been told,"

"You must be, like, related! You've got the same name as her as well!"

Ahsoka grinned too, and sat on her bed. She like Kay, maybe she could trust her...

Quickly, she used the Force to sense any darkness within her.

Not sensing anything, Ahsoka smiled mysteriously.

"Hey, Kay, can I trust you with a secret?"

Kay nodded vigorously and sat down next to her. "Of course you can! I know we've just met but we're friends now!"

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Okay, I guess it's best if I show you..."

She held out her hand and pointed it to her luggage. Focusing on lifting it up, she summoned the Force and slowly made it rise into the air. Ahsoka looked to her side where Kay was sat shell-shocked.

"Y-you're, Ahsoka Tano!" she gasped. Ahsoka grinned.

"Guilty,"

Kay shrieked and hugged her. Ahsoka was shocked but laughed and hugged back slightly.

When she pulled away, Kay was blushing.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I just – You're my hero! All of those amazing things you've done and – do you have your lightsabers?"

Ahsoka laughed as she all of this really quick.

"Yes, I have my lightsabers, look," she reached into her pocket and pulled out her two cylinder shaped weapons.

Wordlessly sound-proofing the door, she stood up and activated them. Kay gasped.

"That – is – awesome," she whispered. Ahsoka de-activated her lightsabers and hid them under her bed.

"Alright, serious business now. You – can't – tell – no – one," she said firmly.

"My lips are sealed," the Twi'lek replied, pretending to zip her lips close.

"Good, because I'm only here to catch the murderer. We believe that the one causing the deaths are the Separatists,"

Kay's eyes suddenly darkened.

"What's wrong, Kay?"

"My last roommate, she was murdered,"

Ahsoka gasped.

"Y-you witnessed the death, didn't you?" she asked. Kay nodded. The Togrutan put her arm around her shoulders and squeezed them. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, then,"

"No, you didn't know," Kay stood up. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to my friend Alan – I need to warn you, though, he's possibly the most Jedi-obsessed kid in this school. I feel a little sorry for him, sometimes. Then I'll show you around,"

Ahsoka stood up too and followed her out the door.

It turned out that Alan's room was only in the next corridor, and just by looking at the door, Ahsoka knew it was going to be an awkward visit. The door was plastered with stickers and pictures of her, her Master, the Jedi Temple, Artoo, her lightsabers and piles of scraps she suspected were Seppie droids.

Kay knocked on the door. Ahsoka heard someone moving around inside then the door opened.

Stood in front of them was a fairly tall boy, with hair that looked like it was dyed a mousy brown, icy blue contact lenses, and a fake scar across his left eye (Ahsoka suspected that he had attempted to make him look like Anakin, let's just say he failed!).

"Hey, Alan, this is my new dorm mate, Ahsoka-," Alan's eyes lit up with excitement "-Lars," Alan looked slightly disappointed.

The boy turned to look at Ahsoka and looked excited again. "You look like Ahsoka Tano!"

Ahsoka smiled. "I've been told,"

"C'mon, I'll show you," Alan grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room.

"Hey, play nice kids!" said Kay. Ahsoka looked at her as though pleading for help. Kay shook her head so she stuck her tongue out.

It turned out that Alan's room was just as bad as his door. There were posters covering every inch of the wall, shelves with action figures, model gunships and toy Resoloutes, his bed spread had her and Anakin's signatures on (how they had gotten there, she didn't know), he even had some teddies in the shape of Artoo and Threepio.

It was all Ahsoka could do to stop herself from bursting our laughing.

Alan lead her over to the largest poster with her on. It was actually from a few weeks ago when she and Lux had been trapped in a Death Watch camp. It was her holding her lightsabers in front of her after killing five men with one swipe **(think a Friend in Need, after Artoo gives her her lightsabers and she jumps up and kills them all. Seconds after that)**.

Ahsoka pretended to look curious.

"See? There's a really big similarity between you two!" said Alan, grinning like a maniac.

"Thank you, Captain State-The-Obvious!" Kay rolled her blue eyes.

Alan rolled his eyes, too. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm Alan, but most of my friends call me Master Alan,"

He held out a hand for Ahsoka to shake.

"Hey, I'm Ahsoka Lars," said Ahsoka, grinning.

"Anyway," said Kay. "I'm about to show Ahsoka around, you want to come, Alan?"

"Yeah! Let me just get my cloak!" said Alan, running to his wardrobe.

"Doesn't be get...bullied?" Ahsoka whispered to Kay.

"Nah, a quarter of the kids here worship you (Alan), another don't really know who you are (surprisingly), others know you but aren't obsessed (me), and the last are jealous. The jealous ones are mainly girls who want the attention you get," she explained.

Ahsoka nodded.

"Ready!" announced Alan, walking over to the two girls wearing a robe not unlike a Jedi's.

"Why do you wear that, Alan?" sighed Kay as they walked down the corridor.

Alan looked offended. "Why do I wear this? It is a _Jedi's robe!_ If I remember correctly, the guy who sold me this said it belonged to _the_ Qui-Gon Jinn! Cost me a fortune!"

"Actually, dead Jedi are burnt wearing their robes worn," said Ahsoka without thinking. "You got ripped off, mate,"

Alan looked horrified. "What? Oh no! I was going to take this to the next Jedi Order meeting-,"

"The what?"

"Oh," said Alan smiling. "You don't know, do you? It's a club I founded. We talk about the Jedi's latest movements, the war and what the Chosen Pair have been up to-,"

"The Chosen Pair are Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, by the way," Kay explained quickly to Ahsoka, who had just opened her mouth to ask.

"Anyway, we have a sort of show-and-tell every week, and I promised that I'd take a Jedi robe in,"

"Ooh, there's a tragedy," snorted Kay. "Now shut up and let's show 'Soka 'round!"

"Don't call me 'Soka," Ahsoka mumbled. Kay giggled. The tour around the school took a while, and before they knew it, it was lunch.

"Great!" said Kay cheerfully.

On the way to the Cafeteria, Ahsoka struck up a conversation.

"Do you play soccer?"

Kay looked suddenly excited. "Hell yeah! I'm a mid-fielder and captain of the girl's team. Do you play?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I'm going to try out – I play striker,"

"Makes sense," chuckled Kay. Ahsoka shoved her.

The Cafeteria was possibly as different to the Resoloute Mess Hall as it could get.

Instead of there being clones sat quietly at benches, eating, there were people running all over the place. Alan quickly walked off to sit with his 'fellow Jedi', leaving Ahsoka and Kay alone.

"Welcome to the Cafeteria," said Kay, opening her arms wide. "A.k.a, hell,"

Ahsoka could see why.

All different kinds of people were sitting at the tables, some doing math, some goofing around, others talking about the latest gossip and even some girls making out with boys.

They each grabbed a tray and got in line for food. The lunch lady (a vile looking changeling) scowled at Ahsoka and non-to-gently, dumped and lumpy-looking grey mush on to her tray.

Ahsoka cringed and went to sit at a table with Kay.

"Is this edible?" she asked, prodding the mush with her spoon.

"I had that kind of reaction, too, just try it, you'll get used to it," Kay assured. Ahsoka tentatively tasted the slop. Her eyes widened.

"We have this all of the time at the Temple," she whispered to Kay. "But it actually looks like food!"

"It's not bad, is it?" asked Kay.

"Well, I think that I'd like it better if it didn't look like someone had just hurled on it,"

Kay laughed. The two girls talked happily, Ahsoka telling Kay about some of the more epic battles with detail and Kay explaining how High School worked.

Lunch was going well until someone paid them a visit.

"Ahem," a sickly sweet voice interrupted Kay's description of people you should avoid. They turned their heads and saw a dark-skinned human flanked but two Twi'leks.

"Yes, Brittney?" asked Kay in a just as sweet voice. The girl narrowed her eyes and ignored her. She turned to Ahsoka.

"I heard there was a new girl here, called Ahsoka Lars. You must be her," she said, turning suddenly cute-looking and kind.

Ahsoka nodded. "Umm, yeah, I am new here,"

Brittney smiled and tilted her head to the side. "So cute, you're really pretty, you know,"

"Umm, thanks?"

"Oh, anyway, my name is Brittney Hall. I thought I'd come and introduce myself and recommend you stay away from this...freak," her voice lost it's sweet tone momentarily.

"I think I'll hang out with whoever I want," said Ahsoka coldly. She didn't like this girl.

"Whatever," laughed Brittney, hitching her ridiculously large and pink bag higher onto her shoulder. "Come and sit with us for lunch tomorrow, and then maybe you'll become just as popular as me, given time. It'll be better than hanging out with _her_,"

"Er-,"

"Great!" the human smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow – oh, and wear something girly," And with that, Brittney and her bodyguard clip-clopped away in their stilettos.

Ahsoka turned to face Kay. "I'm assuming that she was one of the girls you warned me about,"

Kay nodded. "Brittney Hall, Queen Bee. She has a different boyfriend every week, complains about her good – yet disgusting – looking body and doesn't go anywhere without with out them two retards – Anna and Lana Mars, second most 'popular' girls in the school,"

"What should I do, tomorrow?" Ahsoka asked. "Should I sit with them?"

"Yeah," said Kay. "Of course you should. We're dorm mates, she can't stop us from hanging out! Anyway, if she says anything bad, we can report her!"

Ahsoka looked thoughtful. "Okay, then...will you help me pick something girly out?"

Kay grinned. "Alright, but on one condition,"

"What?"

"You show me your Jedi clothes,"

Ahsoka smiled. "Okay, then,"

"Whoo! Let's go then!" she grabbed Ahsoka's hand and – literally – dragged her from the Hall. They went back to their dorm and locked the door.

Ahsoka dug out her Jedi outfit and quickly changed into it in the bathroom.

When she went back into their room, Kay gasped.

"You really do look like Ahsoka Tano," she said in awe. Ahsoka grinned and did a couple of graceful back flips until she landed on her bed.

"Maybe you can wear that for the fancy dress party at the end of the year?" suggested Kay.

"That's a great idea!" Ahsoka smiled. "Now, why don't you go through my clothes for something for tomorrow while I get a shower?"

Kay nodded and eagerly opened Ahsoka's suitcase. She smiled fondly and backed into the bathroom. Ahsoka washed quickly and dried herself. She wrapped at towel around her and went into the room.

Kay had lay an outfit on her bed. When she saw Ahsoka she yelped.

"It's not ready yet!" she yelled. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Let me just get some pyjamas!"

She went over to her open case and pulled out some white shorts and green top. She changed in the bathroom and asked Kay.

"Can I come in now?"

"Fine!"

Ahsoka smiled and pushed open the door. Kay had a complete outfit set on her bed. There was a plain white dress that looked like it was short at the front, longer at the back, a brown cardigan, brown knee-length heal-boots, and some wood bangles with a charm necklace.

"Is this okay?" Kay asked carefully. Ahsoka grinned.

"It's great, Kay," Kay grinned too.

"I made sure that it wasn't to girly,"

"That's great, thanks!" Ahsoka said, walking over to her bed and carefully folding the clothes. Kay nodded, climbed into her own pyjamas and jumped into bed.

"Make sure you get some good rest, Ahsoka, soccer try-outs are tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow? Alright, thanks, Kay. Goodnight!"

"'Night, 'Soka,"

"Kay, unless you want to get sent to the Medical Bay, I'd suggest you stop calling me 'Soka,"

"I'm going to sleep, now,"

* * *

**Okay! First chapter - done! I wrote this one quite a while ago and have already got the second chapter started, but I wont be publishing it until I get some reviews.**

**I've decided to make it into a little game. I'll publish my next chapter after five reviews, the next one after six, and so on. People do it all the time on YouTube. Anyway, review, add to favourites, subscribe, whatever! PM me with ideas for other FanFics, or maybe suggestions with this story.**

**If anyone is wondering, I based Kay on my friend, Katie (she's known as YodaCookie on FanFiction). Her favourite colour is purple, she is super hyper and is the smallest person I know; me and my other friends call her a leprechaun, and when she gets angry, we say in an Irish accent: "Oh! The leprechauns getting mad!" (Or Greg does...don't ask)**

**Also, constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

**See that box down there?- Yeah, type a review and press the button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two! I've read your comments, and I can't believe I've got five already! Hell, six! (I'm sorry, reviewer, but I can't list you 'cause my laptop is glitching out and won't let me view it again. Thank you, anyway. I think your name was benjamin something? Correct me if I'm wrong).**

**Vampress214: I'm really glad you like it!**

**Shadowmaster77: My sister was staring at me like I was nuts when I read your comment.**

**Ensia: Yeah, I felt like that too, but it won't be like that. Sorry if you wanted it, by the way.**

**Ahsokaisawesome: Yeah, I guess he is...**

**Snips1212: Thank you! My first reviewer.**

**So yeah, the more important stuff will be at the bottom, just so you know. These top things are just shout-outs and replies to reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ahsoka woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Looking at the clock, it was half-six. Not knowing what time Kay usually woke up, Ahsoka decided to anyway. She crept out of the room into the nearest janitor's closet, took a bucket, crept back to her room and filled the bucket with water.

Grinning evilly, Ahsoka suspended the bucket above Kay using the Force, waited a few seconds, and tipped it over her Twi'lek friend's head.

Freezing cold water fell on top of Kay, causing her to wake up spluttering.

"WHAT! Wh-who just - ? AHSOKA!" she screamed. Ahsoka, sensing danger, quickly wrenched open the door and ran down the corridor, leaving an Ahsoka-shaped puff of smoke behind her.

Some of the early-birds poked their heads out of their doors to see what the commotion was. Most laughed at the sight of a wet Twi'lek chasing a slightly worried-looking Togrutan.

Ahsoka ran outside on to the field, which was coincidentally, muddy. Her feet were now cold and submerged with mud, the dirt even flew up her body with each step. However, Jay was gaining on her, and before she knew it, her friend had rugby tackled her into a messy puddle, coating half of her face with mud.

She stared up into her friends equally muddy face, and burst out laughing. Kay began laughing and rolled off her. Ahsoka, adrenalized from her little wake up call, scooped up a handful of mud and threw it at Kay. It hit her in the face.

"Oh, you are so in for it, Tano," she growled. Ahsoka giggled.

"Bring it on, Cook!"

SPLAT!

Instead of montrals, Ahsoka had pile of mud for ears. She scoffed and the mud-war began. The mini-battle must have gone on for twenty minutes before they were both out of breath from laughing (Ahsoka won the battle, thanks for her Jedi and battle reflexes, but she was just as muddy as Kay).

Suddenly she heard laughing in her head.

_Nice one, Snips!_ Her Master said, chortling. Ahsoka gasped and her eyes widened.

_Master! Hold on one moment, I'll go get my holo-projector! _She stood up so suddenly that Kay, who had just stood up herself, nearly fell over again.

"C'mon, Kay," Ahsoka said, literally bouncing with excitement. "My Master wants to talk,"

"How do you know?"

Ahsoka just tapped her temple, and dragged her friend inside. They wiped their feet on the mat (the janitor was not someone you wanted to get on the wrong side of), and ran back to their room. Ahsoka re-opened her case and dug inside for her holo-projector (being careful to not bet mud on anything).

"Found it!" she announced. She turned it on to see the grinning faces of her Master and Padme Amidala.

"Whoa, Snips, what happened?" joked Anakin, examining her muddy form. Ahsoka grinned.

"Ah, um yeah, I – you know what? I'll explain in a bit. First I want you and Padme to meet my dorm mate, Kay Cook,"

Kay waved. "Nice to meet you, General Skywalker, Senator Amidala," she greeted politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also, Kay," smiled Padme.

"Mrs Khaan wasn't wrong when she said people were obsessed with us, Master," said Ahsoka. "You should see my other friend, Alan; his whole world revolves around Jedi!"

Anakin chuckled. "Whatever. Now, care to explain that mess?"

Ahsoka grinned guiltily. "Well, it's kind of my fault-,"

"Damn right it is!" said Kay. "I'll explain. Ahsoka thought it would be funny to wake me up with freezing cold water! Well, with her Force ability, she knew that I was angry-,"

"So naturally, I halled ass,"

"Uh-huh, I chased her outside; we were about half-way across the field when I-,"

"Knocked me on to the effing ground!" said Ahsoka, grinning. Kay rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes I did," she replied, patting her friend's muddy head. "Then, she threw mud at me and hence, the muddy war of 19BBY,"

"And I won!" sang Ahsoka cheekily.

"Damn your Jedi reflexes," Kay cursed. "I blame you," she said, pointing at Anakin. The two adults were grinning by the end of this.

"That sounded like fun, next time, invite me," whined Anakin. Padme giggled.

"I'm sure that was fun, girls, now, why don't you go and get cleaned up?" she suggested. "We'll call again later, bye!"

The holo-image flickered out.

"BAGSY FIRST SHOWER!" yelled Ahsoka, running into the bathroom and locking it before Kay could register that the call had even ended. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Did you eat something before you gave me an – ahem – wake up call?" she asked.

"Nope!" Ahsoka replied, popping the 'p'. "I simply had a good-nights sleep,"

"I'm going to make sure that you never have a good-night sleep ever again,"

"You don't want to do that. If I only have a few hours sleep, and I need to be woke up, the clones and Anakin draw straws to decide who goes and wakes me up,"

Kay could hear the shower running now.

"Fine, then I'll be giving you de-caf with your breakfast,"

"Alright with me!"

Within the next hour, Ahsoka was dressed and ready along with Kay.

Her dress was really pretty. It was made of a floaty, slightly heavy material that clung to her upper body. The front of the skirt hung above her knees, getting lower until at the back it was around mid-shin. When you walked it floated behind her. Her boots ended at he knees and the heels were a sensible height.

Kay was wearing white linen pants, black sandals, a black nest and a white elbow-length jacket. They both looked extremely stylish.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, so as soon as they were finished, they headed to the headmistress' office and asked to use her large holo-projector.

"Hey, again, Snips. Clean again I see?" Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yup. Kay's promised to give me de-caf every morning,"

"And why's that?" asked Padme.

"I think I know. She had a good nights rest and was hyper, wasn't she?" Anakin guessed. Kay nodded grimly.

"Why not disrupt her sleep?" suggested Padme.

"Won't work!" Ahsoka and Anakin sang, wagging their fingers.

"Didn't you know that I, Rex, Obi-Wan and others draw straws when we need to wake her up for a mission?"

Padme shook her head.

"Let's just say this: Feel sorry for the unlucky guy who does wake her,"

Ahsoka had an evil glint in her eye. "I don't understand," she sighed. "Even a group of full-grown men are scared of me,"

"It's not fear!" Anakin insisted as the woman began laughing. "It's – self-protection,"

"Against a teenage girl, Ani?" Padme laughed. Ahsoka and Kay snorted at the nickname.

Anakin scowled. "She can be dangerous in battle,"

"Whatever," Padme waved it off.

"We've got soccer try-outs today, why don't you two come and watch?" said Ahsoka.

"I'd like that, how about you, Anakin?" said Padme.

"Sure," grinned Anakin. "We can have a mud-war, Snips and Kay against me and Padme,"

Ahsoka smiled. "Great! They're after lunch, you'll be there?"

"Definitely,"

"Neat! Bye, Senator, Skyguy,"

"Bye girls!"

The hologram flickered off again. Ahsoka and Kay thanked Mrs Khaan and wandered back to their room.

Ahsoka collapsed on to her bed. "What time is it?" she asked Kay.

"Ten o'clock," her friend replied. Ahsoka groaned. Lunch wasn't until half-twelve.

"What can we do 'till lunch, then?" Ahsoka wondered out loud.

"How about the new arcade? We'll have a dance-battle," suggested Kay. Ahsoka smiled.

"You're on,"

Kay led the way to the recently built arcade, over to the Xbox Kinect. Ahsoka selected the song 'Evacuate the Dance Floor', put both difficulties on hard and went first.

The moves were tricky, obviously, but Ahsoka pulled them all off flawlessly. When it was Kay's turn, she completed the moves with a little more difficulty thank Ahsoka, but got a good score.

In the end, Ahsoka won. They had a few battles on the Kinect when the lunch bell rang.

"Damn, we've been here for over two hours!" said Ahsoka as they left the arcade. "Didn't seem like that long,"

As they were walking back, Ahsoka remembered the reason for her girly clothes.

"I'm sitting with Brittney," she groaned. "Great way to ruin my day,"

Kay smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry, just play cool. Soccer is at 2, make sure you're there,"

"I will, see ya," she waved feebly to Kay and went over to Brittney with her food.

She sat opposite her.

"Hello," she said politely. Brittney smiled.

"Hello, Ahsoka, I see you decided to sit with men"

Ahsoka nodded and ate a bit of food.

"Are my clothes girly enough?" she asked.

"They are _really_ pretty, Ahsoka. Did you make that outfit yourself?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, actually, Kay helped me. I'm a tomboy, so I don't really wear dresses often,"

Brittney frowned. "What did I say to you yesterday, Ahsoka? I thought I told you not to hang out with her-,"

"I'm sorry," scoffed Ahsoka. "But – since when have you been in charge of my social life? I think that I already like Kay miles better than you!"

Brittney's black, perfectly straight hair seemed to frizz with electricity. "Ahsoka, you'll never be popular if you hang out with her -,"

"Maybe I don't want to be popular. What gave you that idea? I simply want to pass school, and concentrate on my studies, not popularity or boys. Now, I'll be seeing you around," Ahsoka stood up and took her dinner over to Kay.

"She is such an idiot," she hissed as she sat down opposite Kay, glaring in the direction on the now-flirting girl. "Worse than Ventress herself. Why did I even sit with her?"

Kay shrugged. "I honestly didn't think that you would leave her that early."

Ahsoka looked at her. "You knew I was going to walk out on her? The why did you suggest that I go and sit with her?"

Kay shrugged. "I didn't know you that well, then, or at least your personality. I knew you were going to bail on her after this morning,"

She nodded and went back to eating her lunch, occasionally exchanging glares with Brittney. At quarter part one; they went down to the girl's changing rooms to get ready for soccer try-outs. Kay lent Ahsoka a jersey, shorts, socks and studded boots.

The two walked on to the pitch and spotted Anakin in the stands. Padme was sat next to him, wearing a long cloak. They waved and waved back.

Not many girls had appeared for the try-outs, two goal-keepers, a striker (Ahsoka), and some other girls that played all positions.

First, Kay had them each try and score as many goals as they could within a minute as she played keeper. Ahsoka got the most, thirty nine. Being the best at that, she was already half-way into becoming a member of the team.

The next task was to test the player's defence and attacking. Kay had each girl try to tackle her before she scored a girl. Only one girl didn't manage this, while Ahsoka, once again, did it the best.

Now, Ahsoka only had to do one thing to secure her place on the team. She had to try and score a goal without three girls taking the ball from her possession. She completed it with great ease.

"Well done, Ahsoka!" said Kay, after the try-outs had finished. "Welcome to the team!"

Ahsoka laughed. "Thanks! C'mon, there's no point in getting changed if we'll be getting muddy again,"

"Wha-?" asked Kay, when she saw Anakin and Padme walking over to her. "Oh,"

"That was awesome, Ahsoka!" congratulated Anakin when he reached them. "Did you get on the team?"

"Pft, obviously." Kay smiled. "She was by far the best. I guess that comes from being a Jedi,"

Anakin nodded.

"Well, I guess then we should..." Ahsoka brought her hand from behind her back. In it, she held a pile of mud that she launched at Anakin. "MUD FIGHT!"

It took Anakin a while to consume the fact that his Padawan had just begun another mud-war. When he had finally noticed, Ahsoka and Kay were building some sort of mud fort a couple of metres away. He looked at Padme, who had already began scooping up mud and throwing it at the girls.

Anakin grinned and pulled her away, knelt on the floor, and made the biggest ball of mud in his hands as he could. With the aid of the Force, he catapulted it at Ahsoka, hitting her in her chest.

Scoffing, she made a small, yet somehow large, ball of mud and threw it cricket-style at Anakin. The force of the blow knocked him off his feet.

That was going to hurt in the morning.

The war continued all after noon, eventually, Ahsoka and Kay had succeeded in building a mini fort/trench, to hide behind whenever some mud came their way.

In the end, none of their orange, purple, or peachy skin were visible. The only non-brown part of Ahsoka you could see was half-of her face, which had little specks of mud on too. On Kay, only her eyes weren't coated with mud.

Anakin was similar to Ahsoka, and Padme was possibly the cleanest, though that was only thanks to the hood covering her face.

The high-schoolers said goodbye to the to the adults, and the adults said goodbye to the high-schoolers, then trudged back to the locker-room to shower and changed. It was dark by the time they had succeeded in cleaning all of the mud from their arms, legs and faces alone.

They chucked their clothes into a wash basket and left the locker rooms, clean and newly clothed.

Ahsoka and Kay decided not to go to dinner and eat the snacks Ahsoka had smuggled past her Master into her case.

"I really need to un-pack," she told Kay, as she dug through her bag.

"I'll help you after we've ate," Kay offered. Ahsoka smiled gratefully and withdrew a bag of snacks from the mess of clothes.

"Help yourself," said Ahsoka, tipping the contents onto her bed and grabbing her own nutrition bars, that she had become accustomed to during the war. "But I'll warn you, not all of it contains sugar,"

She held up the bar that she had just taken a bite from.

They had a generous amount of snacks each, and still had quite a few left.

"I think that we'll save these in case we get peckish during the night," Ahsoka suggested to Kay, putting the remaining snacks into the little fridge they owned. "Now, un-packing!"

She used the Force to tip the tangle of clothes and toiletries from her case on to her bed, and shove the case under her bed.

Kay sighed wistfully. "I wish I was a Jedi,"

"It's not all fun, you know. You constantly have someone trying to kill you, you have to meditate, you have to go to battle, and it takes about a year for you to actually be able to lift something with the Force. You should see the Younglings, every now and then you see them bragging about how they had made a penny fly across the room,"

Kay giggled. "Still! Anyway, we should be getting to sleep, there's lessons in the morning,"

Ahsoka nodded and groaned. "Shoot, I forgot – why oh why did I agree to this?" he shook her fist at the ceiling. "Curse you god!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's not all bad. We've got maths, R.E, lunch, art, a free period and then dinner," Kay sighed. Ahsoka grunted and quickly sorted out the mess on the bed.

The pair changed quickly, bidded goodnight to each other and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll get to work on the next chapter when I get to...say... 8 reviews? Don't think I've just given up if I don't post immediately, the chapter might just be taking a little longer to write or I can't access FanFiction. Nothing important, yet, so I'll just get started on chapter three. First day of classes next!**

**Send requests for FanFics or something you'd like to happen.**

**Constructive criticism is is welcome - and reviews are most appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here, every body! You know what? I'm ditching that little game I had. I'll post whenever I want. I honestly can't be bothered to try and keep up with the amount of reviews I am getting! Also, my laptop is glitching, so it says I have eight reviews but will inly show me seven! Argh! Also, I can't be bothered to list the people who reviwed. So I'll say a big THANK YOU! To you all now. Anyway, it's 22:35 five at night, and I have a babysitter downstairs. Also, I had a sleep-over last night so I am very tired; so this will be the final chapter for today.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ahsoka no-to-gently shook Kay awake.

"C'mon, Kay, wakey-wakey!" she whispered, shaking her friend's shoulder. Kay groaned and rolled over.

"Go away...dumb Jedi..." she muttered, swatting Ahsoka's hand away. Ahsoka sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Do I have to go and get a bucket full of water?" she asked. Kay gasped and sat up so suddenly she fell out of bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she exclaimed, twisting madly in a cocoon of bed sheets. Ahsoka laughed but made no attempt at helping her.

"Tick-tock, Kay, breakfast is in an hour," said Ahsoka, tapping an imaginary watch on her wrist and striding over to her dresser. She pulled out some jeans and a top and changed quickly. She was ready in about ten minutes, meanwhile Kay was ready in fifty-five.

"What took you so long?" Ahsoka asked when her friend emerged from the bathroom. Kay's now-shiny lips curved into a smile.

"Gotta impress the boys, eh, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka pulled a face.

"Oh, right, Jedi," laughed Kay, pulling on some golden flats. Ahsoka nodded.

"But seriously, how did it so long to get ready?"

"I had to do my make-up," said Kay, picking up her school bag.

"Make-up?" Ahsoka repeated. "You wear make-up?"

Kay nodded. "Not tonnes like Brittney, just a bit of lip-gloss, eye-shadow and liner. Why? Do you -?"

"NO!" Ahsoka yelled. Kay grinned. "Sorry, just no...no..."

"Relax, Ahsoka, it's not as though I'm going to chain you to a chair and force you to put it on!"

Ahsoka sighed and nodded. "Thank the Force," she muttered, fixing her black v-neck.

The girls quickly ate their breakfast and went to their first class of the day: Mathematics.

It was ungodly boring. The teacher droned on and on, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he had a class of boring teenagers sat behind him.

For most of the lesson, Ahsoka and Kay were engaged in a fierce game of hangman. When the class finally rung, the students piled out of the classrooms (the Maths teacher continued talking, despite his lack of pupils) and hurried to their next class: Religious Education.

The teacher was an over-excited girl who seemed to had graduated two years ago. She made it obvious to everyone that she preferred practical lessons, that keeps everyone's attention diverted to their work. This was Ahsoka's favourite teacher so far (the teacher was named Mrs Kate).

When lunch rolled around, Ahsoka was relieved to out of the stuffy room and into the large, cool hall of the Cafeteria. As usual, she received her daily mush from the lunch lady and sat down at her usual table with Kay. The girls were talking quietly when a bulky boy with a dark blueish-black hair came up to their table.

"Hey, there," he said in a deep voice, leaning on the table. "The name's Maximus, but people call me Max,"

Ahsoka glanced at Kay, who had a look of disgust on her face.

"Er, hello, Max?" said Ahsoka tentatively.

"Max, what do you want?" asked Kay tiredly. Max opened his moth to speak when Kay cut him off. "If you are going to ask Ahsoka if she will go out with you, then she's not interested, are you?"

Ahsoka shook her head, her face gaining a slight green tinge at the prospect of dating a guy like _Max_.

Max looked angry. "I didn't ask for_ your_ opinion, Cook,"

"Yet, she was right," said Ahsoka coolly. "I have no interest in dating you, or anyone else for that matter. Why don't you go and play with your other – ahem – cool jock friends, eh?"

Max smiled, though it looked quite strained and pained. "You'll change your mind soon, though. Just wait,"

And with that, he left. Ahsoka shivered.

"I think I've just got a stalker," she said grimly. Kay nodded, biting her lip.

"Well, that has certainly dampened my day. I was hoping to go at least a week without gaining you a stalker or an admirer,"

Ahsoka raised her eye markings.

"You knew that someone was going to stalk me?"

"Pretty much," Kay nodded. "Why wouldn't anyone like you? You're really pretty!"

Ahsoka's head tails darkened. "Am not."

Kay nodded. "You are, and I am positive that Max will not be the only stalker you receive."

And sure enough, on the way to art class, a crowd of boys, ranging from nerds to jocks, followed cloudy eyed after Ahsoka. In the end, she snapped.

"Look!" she shouted angrily. "I'm not interested. So unless you want to see the unpleasant side of me, scram!"

Some of the smaller boys scuttled away, while the taller and stronger remained.

Ahsoka's eyes flashed with anger. "I'll give you until three," she said through gritted teeth. "One – "

Everyone left. Max was the last to remain, he shot Ahsoka a look over his shoulder saying clearly : 'I'll see you soon' and went.

Ahsoka sighed and entered art class room.

The rest of the day passed smoothly. After dinner, Ahsoka shook off her admirers in a similar fashion as before, and went to her room (Kay had stayed at the Cafeteria a bit longer, because the 'cute guys' were apparently down there).

However, when she arrived at her dorm, someone was stood there already.

"What do you want?" she asked Brittney suspiciously. The girl smiled.

"Oh, I just need a little chat with you," she smiled. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Make it quick, then,"

A fire suddenly ignited in Brittney's dark brown eyes. "You stay away from Kavin!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ahsoka.

"Kavin! That cute guy in art class! He's my man, so unless you want your life to turn into hell, keep away from him. Ahsoka suddenly realized what Brittney was talking about. She was painting on some canvas next to a boy with light brown hair, green eyes and a pearly grin. She had asked to borrow a pencil from him, but that was it.

"All I did was ask for a pencil!" said Ahsoka incredulously.

"I don't care, you stay away from him,"

"Make me," said Ahsoka simply. "Now get out of my way, I'd like to go to bed,"

Brittney stayed where she was firmly, so Ahsoka strode forward and shoved her out of the way of the door. She unlocked it and entered before Brittney could even react.

"Bloody retard..." she muttered, collapsing on to her bed. "Is asking for a pencil suddenly a crime?...telling me who and who I should not be around,"

Still mumbling under her breath, she reached under her bed and pulled out a holo-projector. She called her master quickly to tell him about her first day.

"Hey, Master!" she said in a fake cheery voice.

"Hey, Snips, how was your first day?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka grimaced.

"Very...action packed, you could say," she said. "I got this new stalker called Max during lunch, as well as a bunch of admirers who follow me to each lesson. And then I've just had an argument with some girl called Brittney just because I this boy in Art class to borrow a pencil!"

"Ah, popular girl?"

"Bingo," Ahsoka sighed and closed her eyes. "Lessons were boring too, I think the most fun I've had is a game of hangman,"

Anakin smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, Snips, on the bright side you'll be coming over to Padme's to do some training with me!"

Ahsoka snorted. "I thought you said 'on the bright side'?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Funny, Snips. Anyway, I got to go, see you tomorrow; give your stalker a good kick up the ass form me!"

Ahsoka nodded and saluted. "Aye, aye, Capt'n. Later,"

She ended the call just as Kay entered.

"Hey," she said. "Any idea why Brittney was storming down the corridor like she had just found out she wouldn't be receiving a thousand-credit ship for her birthday?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, actually. She got ticked off because I asked that guy in Art class for a pencil,"

Kay snorted. "Yeah, she can get a little over-protective of -,"

"-Her men," the girls chorused. They grinned.

"Anyway, I'm getting a shower then going to sleep," Ahsoka told Kay. "Won't be a minute,"

Ahsoka showered quickly and fell asleep, her dreams filled with images of Brittney wearing a baby's nappy complete with a dummy and bonnet singing: 'I'm sexy and I know it'.

* * *

**Bit of a random ending. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed or simply visited my story: YOU'RE ALL AWESOMENESS!**

**Oh! And for ahsokaisawesome, I'm not sure if Naboo is a muddy planet, but I know that the swampy areas where Gungans live arer rather muddy; not sure about the rest. Sorry. :P**

**Pretty pretty pretty please the review button...please with sugar on top?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here! This chapter took a bit longer to update because I started writing it on Sunday, but I got banned off my laptop because I was spending too much time on it, and then I finished it today! Anyway, it didn't take too long, so don't go losing your knickers, people.**

**Anyway, read on, dear readers, read on!**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! (I have been forgetting to put that, lately)**

* * *

The rest of the week passed ridiculously slowly. During the week, Ahsoka had plenty more arguments with Brittney other the stupidest things (like boys, wearing clothes that will attract more attention from her), and also gave Max that kick up the ass she had promised Anakin (he was still unable to stand).

When the weekend came, Ahsoka was relieved. She would be finally able to escape this Force-damned building and do some _proper_ learning. She would be catching up with her Jedi training with Anakin and would be reporting any suspicious news to the Council.

Ahsoka woke up that Saturday morning, grinning like a maniac. She changed, folded her Jedi clothes carefully and placed them in her bag, along with lightsabers and other needed items. She waited impatiently for Kay to dress, and then left.

Ahsoka guided her over-excited Twi'lek friend around the large, crowded streets, trying carefully to avoid any students from school. Sadly, though, they were spotted.

"Ahsoka! Kay!" Alan called **(He he; some people have been commenting on Alan, and I just had to put him in this chapter somewhere)**. Kay and Ahsoka groaned silently and turned around. The human boy was striding towards them in an 'I love the 501st' t-shirt.

"His, Alan," said Ahsoka, trying to hide her annoyance. "Er, so what are you doing?"

Alan shrugged, "I heard a rumour going around that some Jedi and clones were near the school; I was wondering is you've seen them - ,"

"Yes!" said Kay quickly. Ahsoka stared at her, then caught on.

"Really?" asked Alan."Where?"

"Last time I saw them, they were in the town centre," said Ahsoka, smiling innocently. Alan grinned.

"Thanks, guys! I'll see you two later," he waved over his shoulder and set off at his fastest sprint in the opposite direction of where Ahsoka and Kay were going.

They sighed. "Poor kid,"

The girls wasted no more time in getting to Padme's apartment, which was a slightly expensive suite, but didn't look Senator worthy. If it had, imagine what the neighbours would think?

"Hey, Skyguy!" Ahsoka called through the door. "You up yet?"

She heard footsteps behind the door, when it opened to reveal a grinning Anakin Skywalker.

"Hi, girls," he said, opening the door wider to allow them to enter. "Any trouble getting here?"

"Alan," they chorused. Anakin nodded.

"Alright, Padme's had to return to Coruscant for a while, because of some important vote. But she'll be back soon; you want to get started with training?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I'll go change,"

She swapped her clothes for her familiar Jedi outfit, clipped her lightsabers on to her belt, and went to look for Anakin and Kay.

They were in a spare room that had no furniture in except for a table and few chairs.

"This is going to be our training room," explained Anakin. "I made sure it only had a few pieces of furniture so we could use them for defence; I don't think the Senator would be pleased if she returned to a newly re-furbished house,"

Ahsoka and Kay shook their heads.

"Kay, why don't you stand in the corner? If one of us come your way, or maybe a piece of furniture, move to a safer corner," Ahsoka told her friend.

Kay nodded, looking positively excited at the prospect of watching some Jedi training.

"Alright! Oh, I am _so_ wanting to text Alan now and tell him that I'm watching some Jedi duel.

"Yeah, that would be a surprise for him, he'd probably faint when her finds out my real identity; you saw how happy he was when he met me, and compared me to myself," Ahsoka chuckled, activating her lightsaber and shoto, before standing in a defensive stance. **(Ewww! I just drank some cold tea! ... why did I just put this in? *looks around the room*)**

Anakin activated his sapphire blue lightsaber and lunged at Ahsoka, who easily parried the attack with her lightsaber and took a swipe at his leg with her shoto. Anakin jumped out the way and began deflecting Ahsoka's quick attacks. He flipped and knocked her to the ground (rather like she did on Mortis).

Ahsoka dropped her lightsabers when she fell, so she quickly summoned the Force and threw a chair at Anakin. He dodged it, but at least it gave Ahsoka time to retrieve her lightsabers.

"I gave Max that kick up the arse, you asked for, Master!" Ahsoka told his, throwing the table in front of herself to stop being his by a chair (courtesy of Anakin).

"Good, did it hurt?"

"He's still in the Medical Bay," Kay called from her corner. Anakin grinned and knocked Ahsoka's shoto from her hand. She furrowed her eyebrow and attacked with her favourite Shein grip. She finally managed to disarm her Master by twisting his arm and throwing him to the ground; not unlike she had done to Cad Bane while trying to retrieve the stolen holocron.

Anakin smiled.

"Not bad, Snips," he said, wiping sweat from his forehead and standing up. "But I went easy on you,"

Ahsoka snorted. "How come every time we duel, whatever the outcome, you _always_ say 'And I was going easy on you'?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and clipped his belt back on to his belt.

The went in to the living room, where a large holo-projector was stood. Anakin pressed some buttons and the images of Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo-Koon and Ki-Adi Mundi appeared.

"Hello, Padawan Tano, Master Skywalker," said Mace Windu, in his deep voice.

"Masters," Ahsoka and Anakin bowed.

"You're weekly report, you have?" asked Yoda. Ahsoka nodded.

"Yes, Master. But first, I'd like you to meet Kay Cook, she's my dorm mate and the only student that knows of my identity.

Plo smiled under his mask. "It is wonderful to meet you, Kay,"

Kay smiled nervously. "It's wonderful to meet you as well, Masters. You won't believe how many people in school would pay millions to meet you,"

Some of the masters chuckled (except one *Cough* Mace Windu *cough* *cough*).

"Now, on with the report," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Masters," Ahsoka nodded. "So far, I haven't met anyone who seems like a spy to the Separatists to me; but I have a feeling that each of the murders have something to do with that spy,"

"You mean, like if it was a boy, he'd kill any girl who turns him down on a date?" asked Anakin.

"Exactly."

The Council nodded. "Alright, as you don't have any prime suspects, I believe it is time for you two to go back to school?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked. The girls shrugged.

"May the Force with you all,"

The transmission flickered off.

"Okey-dokey," sighed Ahsoka. "Back to school we go,"

Ahsoka changed again and crept out of the apartment building. She hid in the shadows, made sure no-one was looking, and slipped into a moving crowd as they neared the town-centre.

The girls took a detour to school and decided to walk through the market, were a bunch of giggling girls were stood.

"What are you lot laughing at?" Kay asked. One of the girls smiled.

"Oh, there's a bunch of clones stood over there,"

"They're _so_ cute!" another one squealed. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and peered over their heads. And sure enough, stood next to the ammo shop, were some clones.

The best part about it, though, was that the clones were Rex, Fives, Echo, Jessie and Waxer. **(I know that not all of them are in the 501****st****, but truthfully, I don't give two hoots)**

She worked her way around the crow of girls and tapped Rex on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled under his helmet.

"Hey, kid, how's school?" he asked teasingly. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Crap. Do you want to talk later? It'll look suspicious if I'm seen talking to some clone Captain as though we're friends. In the park, near school, around ten? 'Kay?"

Rex nodded. "See ya later, kid,"

Ahsoka made her way back over to Kay.

"Did you just talk to that clone!" a girl giggled excitedly. Ahsoka pretended to look angry.

"Ugh, they're so rude! They told me to run away to play with my make-up!"

Some of the girls looked shocked, and disappointed. "Ahh, that's a shame, they're really handsome..."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as the girls slumped away. "Ew, they were talking about my brothers!"

Kay raised her eyebrows. "The 501st are my family. Anakin's my dad, Obi-Wan is my Uncle, Rex is my grumpy pet budgie and the rest of the clones are my brothers,"

Kay grinned. "Don't let Rex hear you say that,"

Ahsoka shrugged. "It is true, though, Anakin really is like a father to me, and the clones are my brothers."

"And Rex is your budgie?"

"Only when he's grumpy. The rest of the time he is my favourite big brother that knows not to get on the wrong side of my temper,"

Kay grinned "All Togrutans have tempers,"

"That's my excuse, most of the time," Ahsoka started running. "Race you to the park!"

She heard Kay groan behind her and grudgingly follow.

The girls messed around the park until dark (fetching lunch and dinner from a near-by chippy), and by eight, it was nearly dark and there was no-one there except them – and the clones.

"Hey, guys!" said Ahsoka, jumping from the swing she was on when it was at its highest. She flipped gracefully and landed cat-like in a crouch.

The clones grinned and took their helmets off. "Hey, Commander!" they said at the same time. Ahsoka smiled fondly.

"I'd like you to meet Kay," she said, motioning to her friend who had just climbed off the swing. She waved.

"Hello!"

"Hi,"

"Kay, this is Rex, Fives, Echo, Jessie and Waxer," she motioned to each clone, who smiled and waved.

"Why were you two laughing after you talked to me?" Rex asked. Kay smirked.

"Because Ahsoka called you her grumpy pet budgie!"

The other clones burst out laughing.

"What am I?" Fives asked.

"I told Kay that Anakin was my father, Obi-Wan was my Uncle, the clones were my brothers and Rex was sometimes my grumpy pet dog; but most of the time he was my big brother,"

Rex smiled. "Hah! I get two forms!"

Echo pretended to look hurt. "Ahh, Ahsoka! If I had an extra form, what would it be?"

Ahsoka pretended to look thoughtful. "Probably my clueless goldfish that spends your day repeatedly swimming into the wall of your glass tank,"

Fives snorted.

"Laugh and you'll be my fish food," Echo grumbled. Fives grinned goofily.

"I'm so scared; a brain-damaged goldfish wants to eat me!"

Waxer, Rex, Ahsoka and Kay were laughing manically by the end of this. The six joked and messed around until about twelve o'clock. Ahsoka face-palmed.

"Bugger, it's past curfew," she told Kay.

"Shoot," she cursed. "We best be going,"

The clones nodded and replaced their helmets.

"It was nice seeing you, commander," said Jessie. The other clones mumbled an agreement.

"You might see us again next week," said Rex. "Bye!"

The troops saluted and left into the night. Ahsoka sighed.

"C'mon, we need to get to school and into our dorm without being spotted,"

"Alright," nodded Kay. "Would you like to lead the way?"

"Sure,"

The girls ran back to school, slipped inside the front doors that were, for some reason, unlocked. They crept along the corridors, their hearts beating, and their breaths deep. Ahsoka peered around a corner, sensing for any near teachers or students.

A teacher was coming nearer.

"Hide, Kay!" she whispered to her friend. "Someone's coming, hide in the janitor's cupboard.

Kay didn't make any attempts to dis-obey, and slipped into a near cupboard quickly, the door shutting quietly just as their maths teacher, Mr Sjin, came around the corner.

"Miss Lars!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing out of your dormitory at this time!"

"I – er, I um..." she mumbled. Mr Sjin shook his head.

"You know what? I don't want to hear it! Detention, Wednesday at eight pm, sharp. I expected better from you, Ahsoka, now off to bed,"

And with that, he turned on his heel and stormed away. Ahsoka sighed.

"C'mon out, Kay,"

Kay cracked open the door slightly, and climbed out.

"Sorry, Ahsoka," she whispered, following the Jedi Padawan back to their dorm. "If I hadn't had hid, we both would have got detention together,"

Ahsoka shrugged, unlocking the door and collapsing onto her bed.

"It doesn't matter, I wasn't planning on being a goody-two-shoes anyway,"

Kay smiled slightly. "Alright, well, we best go to sleep,"

The girls changed and fell asleep within mere minutes.

* * *

**Alrighty, that chapter is done and dusted! I hope you don't mind that I included the clones, but it was too good an opportunity, and I couldn't wait for a different chapter. Anyway, AHSOKA GOT A DETENTION. (*Starts tutting and shakes head*) Naughty, naughty. Ah, well, at least some thing exciting will happen (*hint* *hint*).**

**Yeah, sorry for that random sentence up top about the cold tea, I accidentally put one too many sugars in and became hyper. Then it became cold and I took a sip. Ugh.**

**Anyway, as always, review, favourite, follow, whatever! Constructive criticism is always welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys and it's good to see you! I hope you've been excited for this chapter, I've been rather looking forward to it too. I'm also sorry about the humour in the last chapter, it was rather lame, in my opinion, but I'll try to add a little more - better - humour in _this_ chapter.**

**I'VE GOT AN IMPORTANT QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!**

**If I owned Star Wars, do you _really _think that the clones would turn against the Jedi, and that Anakin would become Darth Vader? Think again.**

* * *

On Sunday morning, Kay and Ahsoka woke up and ten o'clock. The girls just grinned and shrugged.

Today was one of the days Ahsoka had been looking forward to all week: Soccer practise.

She had ordered the correct clothing at the office earlier that week, and had received it on Friday. They were identical to the clothes Kay had let her borrow for try-outs.

Practise was, in Ahsoka's opinion, easy. Kay had got the team to practise dribbling, shooting, defence, the essentials of a game. It was rather similar to the try-outs, except there was no competition going on, most of the time.

Luckily, the field wasn't wet or muddy, so the girls skipped their showers until that night. They gobbled down dinner (and Ahsoka snuck some snacks from the kitchens) then hurried back to their dormitory.

The weekend couldn't have been better, in Ahsoka's opinion (apart from the fact she had received a detention which she was – surprisingly – feeling unpleasantly excited for).

Monday was boring, rather like the week before. But, when Art class rolled around, Ahsoka was in for _another_ argument with _Brittney. _Why? Well, take a guess.

In art class, Ahsoka sat next to Brittney's _man_; Kalvin. He turned to her just after their teacher had set them to work.

"Hey, you're Ahsoka Lars, right?" he asked, his green eyes twinkling in a sort of knowing way.

"Yeah," said Ahsoka. "What's it to you?"

"I was just askin'," smiled Kalvin. "Brittney has been complaining about you, lately,"

Ahsoka snorted. "You can say that again!"

"Yeah, anyway, why's she mad?"

"Oh, she's just really mean to my friend, Kay, and she tried to get me to stop hanging out with her, since then – well..." Ahsoka trailed out.

"Oh, alright. Anyway, she's my girlfriend, so be nice, please," Kalvin said. Ahsoka sighed.

"I don't want to be mean to her, she's mean to me so I defend myself," she muttered.

Kalvin nodded but didn't continue any further.

At the end of the lesson, the students packed their bags and hurried from the room.

"See you around, _Ahsoka_," Kalvin called. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes slightly. He didn't know who she was, no. She sensed a good-nature around him, whereas Brittney, hers was good-for-nothing and evil.

Speaking of Brittney, Ahsoka was suddenly slammed up against the wall on the way to dinner.

"Get the hell off me," she hissed at Brittney. Her lip-gloss coated lips twisted into an ugly scowl.

"I said stay away from Kalvin," she growled, pressing Ahsoka's back up against the wall even harder. Ahsoka pushed Brittney's arms away from her and shoved the human up against the wall.

"Look," she breathed darkly. "There isn't a crime in talking to someone, your boy or not. You're not my master and I am not your slave. So lay off me and run along to one of your many over boyfriends - ,"

Brittney released one of her hands and threw a punch at Ahsoka's face. Ahsoka staggered back, holding her bruised cheek.

"Bitch," she muttered, advancing on Brittney. She was just about to return a punch when Miss Kate came around the corner.

"Miss Kate!" Brittney shrieked. "Oh thank god! Lars was about to attack me!"

"Ahsoka?" asked Miss Kate. "Is what she's saying true?"

"No!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "She punched me!"

Ahsoka moved her hand and showed her her bruised cheek. Miss Kate grimaced.

"Detention for you, Brittney. For telling lies, trying to get another student into trouble and attacking them. Wednesday night at eight. You know were to go. And Ahsoka, please try not to attack students," said Miss Kate.

Ahsoka nodded. "Thanks, miss,"

Brittney scoffed. "You can't give _me _a detention, Miss Kate. I'm a good student!"

"You think being a good student is to not hand your homework in?" Miss Kate raised her eyebrows. "I'll be getting in touch with your parents about that attitude, young lady,"

Brittney stamped her foot and stormed away, muttering something like, 'Daddy wouldn't care...'

"Alright, Ahsoka, go get your dinner and get that cheek sorted out," muttered Miss Kate rubbing her temples. She turned to go to dinner. "That girl..."

Ahsoka hurried to dinner, shoving Brittney as she passed. She wove her way through tables and plopped down on her usual seat next to Kay.

"Ahsoka, where were – what happened to your cheek!" asked Kay, her blue eyes widening.

Ahsoka shrugged. "I think Brittney's coming to 'her time of the month',"

Kay looked momentarily amused, and snorted, before struggling to put on a serious face.

"So she punched you?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, wearing all of those rings makes her fingers feel like iron,"

"But you punched her back?"

"Oh I would have," Ahsoka assured her friend. "I would have sent her to the Medical Bay if Miss Kate hadn't appeared,"

"Talk about bad timing," Kay muttered, shaking her head.

"I know, Miss Kate assigned her detention the same time as mine," Ahsoka said grimly. It was too much for Kay and she dropped her head in her hands.

"You're life is pretty screwed, eh?" she muttered.

"Oh yeah," Ahsoka said, standing up to go and get some food.

Later on, back at the dormitory, Kay had fetched Ahsoka an ice pack, which she was now persuading Ahsoka to use.

"Oh c'mon Ahsoka!" she wined. "Just put it on!"

"It's a little bruise," Ahsoka insisted. "It's not as if I'm dying,"

"You look like you've had your cheek-bone painted!" exclaimed Kay hysterically. "Do you want to go around looking like you've just had make-up put on by a four-year old?"

"I wouldn't let some make-up go anywhere near my face, never mind a toddler carrying some!"

Kay sighed. "Fine, this calls for desperate measure,"

She picked up Ahsoka's holo-projector and began dialling a number.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Calling your master," Ka replied coolly, waiting for the device to flicker on.

Ahsoka yelped and leapt for the ice-pack in Kay's hand just as Anakin appeared on the projector.

"Hello, Master Skywalker," greeted Kay, making sure to keep the ice-pack from Ahsoka's grip.

"Hey, Kay," said Anakin. "What did you want?"

"Could you please tell your Padawan that she needs to put this ice-pack on her cheek," she held up the ice pack for a moment, before she had to move it so Ahsoka wouldn't take it in her next attack.

"Why does she need an ice pack?" Anakin asked.

"Well she - ," Kay began, before getting knocked to the floor by a certain Togruta. She dropped the ice-pack, which was quickly picked up by Ahsoka and slammed on to her cheek.

Kay shook her head and held up the holo-projector, so Anakin could see Ahsoka.

"I put the ice-pack on, you can end the call now, Kay," said Ahsoka, reaching out for the projector. Kay moved it out of her reach and sat up.

"What happened Snips?" Anakin sighed, though he was smiling fondly.

"Err, Brittney punched me," said Ahsoka. "But I was going to punch her back when a teacher found us,"

"Alright," said Anakin. "All I can say is that don't go 'round ruining girls hair,"

"I didn't ruin her hair, I talked to her boyfriend,"

"Wow, and I thought getting hysterical over your hair was the stupidest thing a girl could do," muttered Anakin. "Anyway, bye girls - and keep that ice pack on, Ahsoka,"

Ahsoka reluctantly placed the ice-pack back on her injury. The holo-projector flickered off.

"Well, now I know how to get you to do important stuff," grinned Kay. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and shoved her friend playfully.

"Yeah, whatever,"

Wednesday came far to quickly. Before hse knew it, Ahsoka's detention was nearing. The fact that Brittney was also attending the detention made her dread eight o'clock.

"Hey, Ahsoka, it's quarter to, shouldn't you be going to detention now?" asked Kay from over her book. Ahsoka checked her watch and it was, certainly, eight o'clock.

"I guess,"

Ahsoka quickly put on a wool cardigan and picked up her bag.

"The detention room is down in the basement, down those concrete stairs and it should be a few corridors away," said Kay.

"What?" said Ahsoka, confused. "But, when we went to the laundry room, in the basement, we went in an the elevator,"

"It's quicker to go down the concrete stairs," explained Kay. "No-one uses them anymore, though,"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Thousands of years ago, during the old Republic, some student here fell down them and died. Then some idiot started a rumour a few years ago about her ghost haunting them. Of course, everyone here, being the pussies they are, got scared and decided not to use them anymore,"

"Oh," nodded Ahsoka. "Alright, then,"

"Good luck!" Kay called, just before Ahsoka closed the door.

Ahsoka hurried through the empty corridors, navigating her way through the school. If she remembered correctly, she had seen a set of concrete stairs on the way to the elevator.

About five minutes later, she had made it to the corridor where she suspected the concrete stairs were. She turned the corridor and walked swiftly down the next. Even though she didn't want to go to detention, she wanted to be there on time or early.

The concrete stairs were rather steep, there were at least fifty of them and the edges of them were sharp and pointy. Ahsoka was about to start her descent when someone grabbed onto the collar of her cardigan.

Because of the thickness of the fabric, she couldn't tell what kind of hands they were (as in where they claws, or humans).

Suddenly, the hand shoved her head first down the steps.

**(Should I end it here? Hmmm, that would be so mean...nah, the chapter isn't long enough)**

Ahsoka gasped as her head made contact with a sharp edge first, then another, and another.

Ahsoka rolled down the steep steps, creating bruises and cuts. She could feel warm liquid on her head and sharp pains in her ribs, leg, arm and shoulder. Her Lekku were banging onto the solid stone, and she could do nothing to stop.

Finally, Ahsoka landed in a crumpled pile at the base of the steps, her leg at an awkward angle, some bone sticking out of her arm, a painful thudding near her shoulder, her breathing ragged and her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Some blood dribbled down her temple from where she had first hit her head. Whimpering slightly, Ahsoka curled into a ball and prayed that someone would find her soon...

* * *

**Alright, I hope you like that sort-of cliff hanger at the end. **

**Now on with the important question: WOULD YOU MIND IF I HAD BARRISS JOIN AHSOKA AND KAY? **

**Why? Because Poppy wants it and also then our little trio at school would be complete! That's right: Me - Ahsoka. Poppy - Barriss. Katie - Kay. **

**So anyway, please, please, please tell me. You never know, the next chapter might come sooner *hint* *hint*.**

**I say it all the time, so I'll say it again: Review, subscribe, favourite, whatever! Hell, anything as long as it isn't 'go die in a hole**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, again! Sorry about my delayed update, but I'll explain why it took so long at the bottom. **

**So, in the last chapter, people were reluctant about Barriss joining Ahsoka and Kay. You said that she would stop all the mischief the pair get into.**

**Well, let me remind you that I'm trying to base my characters off people I know: (Like me Ahsoka and my friend Katie is Kay). So, Barriss won't be Barriss from the Clone Wars, she'll be Poppy.**

**But hey! It's your choice. (By the way, Poppy will be peeved if no-one wants Barriss to join).**

**Without further ado, on with the story.**

**I DON'T OWN STAR WARS!**

* * *

She didn't know how long she's lay there. She didn't know whether anyone had noticed she had gone. All Ahsoka knew was that if she wasn't found soon, she could die.

Obviously, Ahsoka had tried contacting her Master through the Force, but she turned out to be too weak.

Kay would notice she was gone. If she didn't return after her detention ended, she'd contact her Anakin for sure.

After what had seemed like years, she heard a voice in her head.

_Snips where are you? Kay has just called me in hysterics saying that you were meant to be back from detention two hours ago! _Anakin Skywalker's voice asked.

Summoning all of the energy she could, Ahsoka sent back a pitiful reply.

_Master...fell...near basement...Kay knows..._

_Alright, Ahsoka, I'll be at the school soon,_

Smiling slightly, she drifted into painless unconsciousness.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Anakin's worry increased rather dramatically when he felt Ahsoka slip into unconsciousness. He grabbed a casual jacket from his wardrobe and headed to the front door.

"Where are you going, Anakin?" Padme asked looking up from some important document she was writing on.

"I'm going to the school. Kay contacted me saying that Ahsoka hasn't returned from her detention, then I managed to get hold of Ahsoka through the Force and she said that she fell," he explained hurriedly.

Padme's eyes widened with worry.

"Oh no! I'm coming to,"

Anakin opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a sharp glare from his wife.

He waited patiently for her to get ready then drove away in his speeder. They showed the receptionist their passes to enter the school at any time and hurried to the girl's dorm.

"Kay!" Anakin called, knocking on the door. "Open up it's me and Padme,"

Kay opened the door and sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness," she breathed. "I was really worried. She's been missing for nearly three hours!"

"You need to calm down, Kay," Padme instructed.

"Ahsoka managed to send me a message. She said that she had fell near the basement and that you'd know," said Anakin.

Kay pondered ton that for a moment, then gasped.

"I know where she is!" she exclaimed, sounding not as relived as she should have. "C'mon – oh I hope I'm wrong,"

She took the Senator's hand and lead the two down a few corridors. Neither asked where she was going.

"Near here..." the Twi'lek muttered. "Just – Ahsoka!"

Kay ran as fast as she could down some steep concrete stairs to the huddle as the bottom. It took a moment for Anakin to realise that the huddle was in fact his Padawan.

The three knelt around her and quickly checked for a pulse.

"She's alive," confirmed Padme. "But her pulse is weak,"

"We need to get her to the Medical Bay," said Anakin, lifting his up into his arms.

"This way," said Kay, her eyes still wide with horror.

Luckily, the Medical Bay was only down the next hallway. Kay banged on the door.

"Mrs Fern, we need you!"

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged human with rosy cheeks and soft brown hair.

"What is it miss -," she was cut off when she saw Ahsoka's body.

"It's Ahsoka," said Kay. Mrs Fern shot her a look that said clearly: 'No duh, Sherlock,' and beckoned Anakin over to a nearby bed.

"Lay her on here, then you'll have to sit over there," the lady commanded, motioning to the bed and then some chairs near the wall.

Anakin would have protested if it was a Medical Droid, but this lady he could tell would whack him over the head with a slipper if he tried. He obeyed and plopped down on the nearest seat. The three sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noises the ones of all of the Medical equipment and Mrs Fern bustling around.

Then someone finally spoke.

"It was murder," Kay stated. The two adults stared at her.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I know that Ahsoka wouldn't slip down those stairs," explained Kay. "She's not a klutz. And then my second reason is because Brittney hates her – she punched her in the face today – and they have the same detention today. She could have pushed Ahsoka,"

"But, isn't that a bit extreme for just some school-girl rivalry?" asked Padme. Anakin shrugged.

"We can't blame anyone until we have proof," he said. "When Ahsoka wakes we'll ask her how she fell – for all we know she _could_ have just slipped,"

"But-,"

"I know, Kay," Anakin sighed wearily. "I _know_ Ahsoka isn't one to do that, but it's a possibility,"

Kay huffed and lay back.

No-one spoke again until Mrs Fern came out from behind the curtains, smiling.

"She's fine," she said. "Quite a few severe injuries that would have been life-threatening if she had not been treated. I suspect she will wake up in a few minutes,"

Anakin, Kay and Padme's faces lit up at this piece of news.

"May we see her?" the Senator asked.

"Yes you may, just don't push her – I'll be keeping her in for a few days,"

They eagerly went to Ahsoka's bedside and sat down.

She already looked better with all of the injuries wrapped up and the blood cleaned off.

"She received many broken ribs, broken leg, an open fracture in her arm, a dislocated shoulder and a nasty gash on her forehead," the Nurse explained, reading off a holo-pad. "Nothing I can't heal, though, her arm will stay in a cast for two week. I'll release her on Monday,"

Anakin nodded. "Thanks for your help,"

"It's not a problem, Master Skywalker,"

Suddenly, Ahsoka began to stir.

"Hey, Snips," said Anakin cheerfully **(yeah, cheerful when his Padawan nearly died at the bottom of some stairs!)**.

"Hey, Skyguy, Senator, Kay, where am I?" Ahsoka asked groggily.

"Medical Bay, you fell down those stupid stairs," Kay explained.

"I didn't fall!" said Ahsoka indignantly, her memory coming back. "I remember someone grabbing me shoving me down!"

"Told ya," sand Kay to the Senator and Anakin. "I _told_ you that someone pushed her,"

"Do you know who pushed you?" asked Padme.

"No," sighed Ahsoka. "I was wearing a thick cardigan, so I could only tell that the hand was human,"

"Wow, 'Soka, only been here two weeks and someone wants you dead," joked Anakin.

"Someone _always _wants me dead, I'm a Jedi,"

"Good point,"

"Anyway, you're staying in 'til Monday, then you'll leave but with your arm in a cast," said Kay.

"Dang," Ahsoka groaned. "Five days in the Medical Bay – I thought I need to heal not get tortured,"

Anakin chuckled. "You've spent so much time in the Medical Bay at the Temple that the Jedi Healers have threatened to engrave your name on a bed,"

"Hey, _you're _the one _always_ thinking of reckless plans that get me hurt!" exclaimed Ahsoka. "If we follow sensible plans like Obi-Wan's, then maybe I wouldn't be a regular patient,"

"Obi-Wan's plans are boring!" Anakin whined.

"Stop bickering like a pair of children and act your age," Padme sighed. "As amusing as it is, it's also annoying,"

Anakin and Ahsoka grinned.

That's basically how the rest of the week went. Kay usually stayed with Ahsoka in the Medical Bay – though she began forcing Anakin to take over so she could take a break from her constant moaning about being held prisoner by a toad in disguise.

Kay was pretty sure that the bump to the head had affected her friend's brain.

Also, being the impatient Togruta she was, Ahsoka went for night-time wanderings when she was able to escape from the clutched of Mrs Fern. She usually went outside to the field to run around and stretch her legs.

Finally, Monday rolled around.

"Free at last!" Ahsoka sang that morning throwing her injured and uninjured arms in the air.

"We're going to be late for class, 'Soka," said Kay. "C'mon!"

They made it to maths just before the bell rang and sat in their usual chairs.

"Uh-oh, gremlin-in-disguise alert!" muttered Kay, using the nickname Ahsoka had made up while stuck in bed.

Ahsoka looked over to the door and sure enough, Brittney and her companions had just entered the classroom.

Brittney's chocolate brown eyes met with Ahsoka's aqua blue. It could have been a trick of the light, but anger and disappointment flickered through the human's eyes for a moment.

"Did you see that?" Kay whispered at the teacher began lecturing. "She looked disappointed when she saw you!"

The class dragged on, closely followed by R.E, then lunch.

"Ahsoka!" Alan yelled across the hall.

"Hey Alan," the girls chorused, collecting their food.

"You okay, Ahsoka?" Alan asked, sitting next to them. "There have been rumours going around the school that you were the next victim of the murderer,"

"I'm fine, thanks. Someone pushed me down the stairs – we suspect a murder attempt," said Ahsoka.

Alan nodded. "Alright, you missed the Jedi Order meeting!"

"Oh no," sighed Ahsoka, pretending to be disappointed. "I can't believe it!"

"Don't worry," Alan re-assured the supposedly distressed Togrutan. "The next one is next Sunday – you can come to that one,"

"Alright, I'll see if I'm free,"

"Great! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and check with lieutenant Roche and see if the _Resoloute _has left our solar-system yet – did you know it's been defending the planet with the rest of the blockade-,"

"Err, Alan?" said Kay. "I'm sure Ahsoka's really interested but right now we'd like to eat our lunch?"

Alan nodded. "Of course, buh-bye!"

Alan left and the girls looked at each other.

"Poor kid," they chorused, shaking their heads.

* * *

**Chapter six done! I'm really sorry that I've not updated - no I haven't been dead. First, I went to my caravan for a few days - and then I wrote the this chapter but forgot to save and lost it - and then I couldn't be bothered to write it _again_ 'cause it's the summer holidays and you're not meant to work!**

**Huh! Anyway, I'm not announcing my decision about Barriss yet, because I want more reviews telling me what they want. Not much to say except I won't update much during the Holidays because I'm relaxing - hey, don't look at me like that I've recently sat some important exams, done some business work _and_ put on an end-of-year production without a rest between - oh! Did I mention I've been dragging tables around school?**

**Ugh, I need to get some breakfast, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Another chapter delivered to you by Kiera (and Poppy)! This chapter is just going to be a bit of fun, nothing important for the storyline (I think).**

**Anyway, thank you for forty reviews, I know that plenty of people have WAY more, but I'm still happy with forty.**

**Anyway, enough blabbling from me: ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

* * *

"Hey, Ahsoka!" Kay burst through the door that Friday. Ahsoka looked up from her essay.

"There's a Talent Show!" she squealed.

"And you're getting excited why?"

Kay rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, 'Soka, why don't we enter?"

"What?" the Togrutan spluttered. "No, I will not-,"

"I've already entered us both," Kay cut in. Ahsoka growled.

"You what?" she asked quietly.

"I entered us," Kay repeated. "We're singing,"

Without warning, Ahsoka leapt up and pushed her friend on to her bed.

"What were you thinking?!" she thundered, towering over Kay with her hands on her hips. "How do you even know I can sing?"

Kay shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

Ahsoka sighed and sat back on her bed. "I don't sing!"

"Oh don't pretend that you don't, Tano," Kay hissed. "I heard you when I went to visit you in the Medical Bay,"

Ahsoka blushed. "Fine! But I'm not good,"

"NOT GOOD!" the Twi'lek shrieked. "Ahsoka you're effin' amazin'!"

"Whatever, my point is why didn't you tell me you were entering? I don't even want to perform on stage!"

"I did tell you," Ahsoka looked confused. "Last night but you were half-asleep so you weren't really paying much attention,"

"So basically you waited until I was literally asleep to tell me then I wouldn't listen and object?"

"That's about it!"

Ahsoka growled. "Fine. Say we were singing, what would we sing?"

"Easy!" Kay held up a CD case with a disk inside reading: Bon Jovi: Bad Medicine – backing track **(I chose Bon Jovi 'cause they're my favourite band and Bad Medicine because it's rock – if you haven't heard this song then listen to it, but beware it's from the 80's)**.

"I've wrote down all the lyrics," Kay continued. "And the Talent Show isn't until Halloween. The prize is fifty credits each, so we can have a head start on Christmas shopping,"

Ahsoka sighed and rubbed her eyes. "If this fails I am _so_ pranking your ass,"

"So you'll sing with me?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"YES!" Kay punched the air.

"Hold your horses, sunshine," Ahsoka chuckled. "I'll do it on two conditions,"

"What are they?"

"One: You help me do my homework,"

"I do that anyway,"

"And two: We go and prank that gremlin Brittney right now!"

An evil grin spread across the Twi'lek's purple face. "I believe we have ourselves a deal!"

An identical grin took over Ahsoka's face also. They ripped some paper out of a book and began planning.

They knew that Brittney stayed out snogging random guys until one in the morning at weekends, so they had a good four hours to plan and prepare. Their plan: To enter Brittney and her minion's room, take their underwear from their dressers and hide them around the school.

The next part of the plan was to take their shoes and replace them with some lost and found ones.

Next, they were going to take some cleaning products and coat their beds in it.

After that, Ahsoka and Kay were going to take some frogs from biology and put them in their bathroom.

Last but not least they were going to take all of their make-up products and hair products and empty them.

To cap it all, Ahsoka, who was good with computers, was going to plant a camera in their main room and bathroom to catch their reactions – then send the video to Anakin.

It was about half-nine when they finished planning, and curfew wasn't until eleven, so the only problem was getting into Brittney's room without being spotted.

"Can you pick locks?" Kay asked Ahsoka. She nodded and peeked outside the door.

"All clear,"

The pair sneaked out of their room and to Brittney's dorm, which was on the other side of the building.

Brittney's door was pink (no surprise there) with pictures of girly stuff on. ("What is it with people and stickers on their doors?" Ahsoka exclaimed).

Using the Force, Ahsoka picked the feeble lock on the door and entered the room. It was so pink it should have been made illegal.

Ahsoka shuddered. "Damn, we could defeat a whole droid army with this!"

They examined everything in the room, shuddering and laughing at the right moments.

"Right, I'll go get the cleaning products and frogs, you empty the wardrobe and dressers of shoes and underwear. We'll get everything from lost property when we're chucking panties around," Ahsoka announced. Kay saluted and went to work searching through the nearest dresser.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka returned carrying a bucket full of washing up liquid and air freshener as well as a box of dead frogs. Kay had found all of the underwear and shoes she could find in the room (and let me add there was a lot!), and piled them onto the bed.

They grinned and went into the bathroom, placing frogs in the shower, in the sink, in the toilet, on the floor, in the medicine cabinet until they had non left, then started covering the beds in gooey liquids.

"They are going to freak!" sniggered Kay gleefully, tipping some washing powder inside Brittney's pillow case. Ahsoka nodded in agreement, giggling.

When they were finally out of cleaning products (the janitor was also going to freak), they grabbed a sack, put all of the shoes in, and underwear in another.

Ahsoka and Kay snuck around school (it was now past curfew), throwing the girl's underwear in the oddest of places – on lights, down toilets, in teacher's drawers, plenty in the boy's locker rooms, on the bleachers and scattered down hallways. They hid them in plenty of other places, but those were a few.

Next, they went to lost and found, which was always unlocked, and replaces every high-heel and dainty slip-on with worn out trainers.

While in silent hysterics, the pair went back to Brittney's room. Ahsoka installed a camera in the corner of the main room and bathroom while Kay put the trainers in the wardrobe.

When the final deed was done (emptying make up and hair products), they high-fived and ran back to their dorm.

Ahsoka snapped the door shut and burst out laughing.

"Oh their reactions are going to be priceless!" she laughed. Kay nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That prank may not have sounded good to the professionals, but it's still good," she said. It was nearly half-twelve when they calmed down.

"We better get to sleep," Ahsoka said, climbing into her bed. Kay climbed into her own and switched the light off.

The next morning, the entire school was woke up by a loud, ear-piercing scream. Ahsoka, reflexively, jumped out of bed and held her hands up as though about to punch someone silly. She stood glaring at nothing for a moment before realising who was screaming.

"Brittney?" she asked, turning to a grinning Kay. They started laughing and poked their heads out of the door. Their neighbours had also been woke by the scream, and were now laughing at the underwear which had replaced a fire extinguisher.

They went back to their bed.

"Frogs or no panties?" Ahsoka asked Kay. Kay thought for a moment.

"No panties," **(LOL, sounds like Drop Dead Fred: No panties – NO PANTIES!) **They began laughing again.

At breakfast, Brittney was absent, but most students were too busy laughing at the inappropriate underwear hanging from the ceiling.

Oh, revenge was sweet.

* * *

**Alright! Like I said, this chapter was just a bit of fun. I'm not too pleased with my prank, but I thought 'what would a girl like Brittney hate?'. I have a friend named Faye, who is nothing like Brittney when it comes to personalitly, that loves make-up. My teacher is always saying he'd phone her dad and tell him to take her hair products away if she doesn't work harder.**

**Anyway, the Talent show. I was going to do a Halloween disco, but I thought I'll save that for Christmas. And the song I'm using? Well, don't like it? Tough. It's a rock song by Bon Jovi, search it into YouTube (search the lyrics).**

**Anyway, the next chapter I think I'll add some drama, don't know yet.**

**Thanks!**

**~Kiera~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, its Kiera again bringing you another chapter of THE ACADEMY OF NABOO! **

**Nothing much to say here, except for a quick shout-out to LeilaEditer, one of the best authors on this site (in my opinion)! If you're a Zelda fan (and a ZeLink fan), her story – _Reality _– is the one you should be reading after this.**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS (SADLY)**

* * *

Brittney didn't appear anywhere around the school for the rest of the day, much to Ahsoka and Kay's amusement. However, Kay remembered the deal they made the night before.

"C'mon, Ahsoka!" she sang. "Time to practise for the Talent Show!"

Ahsoka's face fell. "Fine. But I don't know the song,"

"I've wrote you the lyrics," Kay smiled, handing her a sheet of paper. Ahsoka scanned the lyrics then listened to the music.

"Easy enough," she shrugged.

"Think you're ready to sing?" Kay asked. Ahsoka nodded and played the music once again. The intro was an electric guitar, leading up to the first verse/chorus. **(I've made sure to set out who's singing in a simple way, so here: )**

_Both_: Your love is like bad medicine,

Bad medicine is what I need,

Whooaa, shake it up just like bad medicine,

There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease

_Kay_: (Bad medicine)

_Ahsoka_: I ain't got a fever got a permanent disease,

And it'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy,

And I got lots of money but it isn't what I need,

It's gonna take more than a shot to get this poison outta me!

And I got all the symptoms count them 1, 2, 3! First you need!

_Kay_: That's what you get for falling in love!

_Ahsoka_: Then you bleed.

_Kay_: You get a little when it's never enough

_Ahsoka_: On your knees!

_Kay_: That's what you get for falling in love!

_Ahsoka_: And now this boy's addicted 'cause your kiss is the drug!

_Both_: Whooaa, your love is like bad medicine

Bad medicine is what I need,

Whooaa, shake it up just like bad medicine

There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease.

Bad, bad medicine.

_Kay_: I don't need no needle to be giving me a thrill,

And I don't need no anaesthesia or a nurse to bring a pill,

I've got a dirty down addiction, that doesn't leave a track,

I've got a jolt for your affection like a monkey on my back,

There ain't no paramedic gonna save this heart attack when you need!

_Ahsoka_: That's what you get for falling in love.

_Kay_: Then you bleed.

_Ahsoka_: You get a little and it's never enough.

_Kay_: On your knees!

_Ahsoka_: That's what you get for falling in love!

_Kay_: And now this boys addicted 'cause your kiss is the drug!

_Both_: Whooaa, your love is like bad medicine,

Bad medicine is what I need,

Whooaa, shake it up just like bad medicine!

So lets play doctor, baby, cure my disease!

_Kay_: Bad, bad medicine,

_Ahsoka_: Is what I want,

_Kay: _Bad, bad, medicine!

_Ahsoka:_ Is what I need!

(GUITAR SOLO!)

_Kay:_ I need a respirator 'cause I'm running out of breath,

Oh you're and all night generator wrapped in stockings and a dress!

_Ahsoka: _And when you find your medicine you take what you can get!

Cause if there's something better, baby, well they haven't found it yet!

_Both:_ Whooaa, your love is like bad medicine!

Bad medicine, is what I need.

Whooaa, shake it up just like bad medicine!

There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease!

Your love, bad medicine!

Bad medicine is what I need,

Whooaa, shake it up just like bad medicine,

Your loves the potion baby, cure my disease!

_Ahsoka: _Bad, bad medicine.

_Kay: _Is what I want!

_Ahsoka: _Bad, bad, medicine!

_Kay:_ I gotta go, I gotta, I gotta go, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta

I gotta do it again, wait a minute, wait a minute, hold on –

I'm not done! One more time,

With feeling! Come on! Alright, help me out now

_Both: _Your love is like bad medicine!

Bad medicine is what I need!

Whooaa, shake it up just like bad medicine!

You got the potion that can cure my disease!

Your love...bad medicine!

_Ahsoka:_ Your kiss, is what I need!

(The music fades out).

**(By the way, don't like the song? Then sod off! I'm Bon Jovi forever and there's nothing a hater can do about it!)**

"She, I _told_ you you were good!" Kay grinned. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you're pretty good, too,"

"I know," Kay joked in a snotty manner. The girls giggled and Ahsoka's holo-projector flickered on.

"Hey, Snips!" Anakin greeted, waving. "What you doing?"

"Stuff?" said Ahsoka slowly. Anakin grinned and shook his head.

"Anyway, you're coming down tomorrow, the Council wants a report,"

Ahsoka paled and stuttered. "Err, well, I – I, um,"

Anakin chuckled. "Let me guess: You can't come down because you haven't studied or thought of a report?"

"Those and some other things," Ahsoka replied, thinking of the recordings of Brittney's reaction. Anakin sighed.

"Tell the Council that. See you tomorrow!"

The projector flickered off. Kay and Ahsoka looked at each other.

"Can you help me!" Ahsoka begged suddenly, getting down on her knees in front of Kay.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Kay teased, tapping her chin. "It _is _your responsibility,"

Ahsoka pushed out her bottom lip and widened her eyes in a puppy-dog face. Kay's wall seemed to crumble slightly.

"Fine, I'll do your homework, you go get the recording of Brittney,"

Ahsoka jumped up and ran out of the door without another word. Thirty seconds later, she returned. She handed Kay the recording.

"How did you do it that fast!?" she exclaimed.

"Hello? Jedi?!" Ahsoka rolled her eyes and jumped on her bed. She pulled out a holo-pad and went to work on her report. Kay was finished with both of their homework by the time Ahsoka had finished.

"What took you so long?" Kay asked. Ahsoka shrugged.

"The Council is really picky – especially Master Windu. They always want a logical and sensible report,"

"That must have been hard for _you_ to write," Kay chuckled, putting emphasis on 'you'.

"Umm, I'll take that as a compliment,"

Not noticing Kay's sniggers, Ahsoka stood up and walked to the door.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked. Kay nodded and followed her friend out of the door. The walked absent-mindedly through the corridors, pointing and laughing at the underwear still hanging from random places. They soon found themselves behind the bleachers on the field.

"What was that?!" Ahsoka gasped suddenly.

"What?" Kay listened carefully. Some ragged breathing was coming from underneath one of the lower seats. Ahsoka carefully walked over to the source of the sound and gasped.

One of Brittney's minions – Anna Mars – was lying on the grass with two blaster shots in her chest and three in her stomach. Somehow, she was still breathing, but barely.

Ahsoka knelt next to her and felt her pulse. There was barely one.

"Kay, go get a teacher – Now!" Ahsoka commanded frantically. Kay nodded and ran back to the school at top speed.

Ahsoka stayed with the soon-to-be corpse and uselessly tried to stem the flow of blood. Miss Kate, Mr Sjin, Mrs Fern and Kay came running over to them.

"Kay said there was another – Oh my!" Mrs Fern panted, clutching her chest. She tried to kneel down and help Anna, but Ahsoka held her back.

"It's no use," she muttered. "She's gone,"

Kay collapsed on the ground and turned slightly green. Miss Kate comforted her while Mr Sjin ran back to school to get more help.

Ten minutes later, the local police arrived and shooed the girls away. They walked slowly across the pitch back to the school, however, waiting near the entrance to the school was the clones from the visit to the park first week.

"Hey, Rexy," she mumbled, digging her hands into her hoodie pockets.

"You okay, kid?" he asked. Ahsoka shrugged.

"It's different seeing as she was a school mate, it was different than seeing one of you die," she explained. "I mean, we weren't friends, but..."

"I hated her," said Kay. "I hated her guts. But, it was still..."

"Disturbing?" Five helped.

Kay nodded. "Yeah, and sad, to se her like that,"

"We see it all the time," Jesse sighed. "When we're on missions, we see people die all the time,"

"I hate death," Kay grumbled.

"_There is no emotion, there is peace._ _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ _There is no passion, there is serenity._ _There is no chaos, there is harmony._ _There is no death, there is the Force_," Ahsoka recited the Jedi Code. Kay sighed.

They bid goodbye to the clones ad trudged back to their room. Ahsoka silently added this murder to her report, while Kay went to have a long shower.

"Do you think it was Brittney?" she asked when she had finished. Ahsoka shrugged.

"Unless we have some proof that gives her a reason to be a suspect, we can't really say anything," Ahsoka sighed.

"The recording!" Kay stood up and took the recording off the table. The put it into a holo-projector and started it.

The first part was of Kay and Ahsoka leaving the room, giggling, then a few hours later, Kay, Anna and Lana swaying drunkenly into the room. The changed and went to sleep. The next morning showed Brittney opening her underwear draw and screaming. The rest of the reactions brought small smiled onto the girl's faces.

Some teachers entered the room to see what was going on, left, then something interesting happened.

"I bet it was Lars and Cook," Brittney sneered.

"I like those girls," Anna sighed dreamily. "They're nice,"

"YOU DO NOT LIKE THEM!" screeched Brittney. "THEY ARE BOTH LITTLE FREAKS THAT DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

Anna winced. "But, they seem so nice!"

"They are not," growled Brittney. "What did they do to you?!"

"They didn't do anything!" Anna said angrily. "I have my own opinion, you know!"

"Then get the hell out of my dorm!" Brittney pointed to the door, breathing heavily.

"No, this is my dorm, too," Anna crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"If you don't leave, you'll regret it," Brittney warned. Anna shook her head.

"I tried to warn you, good bye, Anna," and with that, Brittney opened the door and stormed out.

"You shouldn't have done that, Anna," whimpered Lana.

"She won't do anything," Anna assured her Twi'lek sister. "I promise,"

Kay turned the holo-projector off.

"See?! Proof!" she pointed to the projector.

"We'll take it to the meeting, tomorrow," Ahsoka nodded. "Then the decision is the Council's,"

She added this final touch to her report and the two girls fell into dreams filled with death,"

* * *

**Yay! Chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it. Ooh, is Brittney the spy? Anyway, this chapter took slightly longer, but I've had sleepovers the past few day (the Summer Hols is the best time to hold them!).**

**Anyway, I was going to add the Council meeting to this, but knowing me, I could keep writing for days. When I was in year 6 (year group for 10-11's for you Americans out there), I wrote a twelve page story in literacy.**

**By the way, if you don't like my song that I chose, then keep your criticism to yourselves, I like my music, so don't try to change my taste. **

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated.**

**~Kiera~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again guys! Another chapter in just two day! Woot! Anyway, I'll leave the important stuff till last, so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars**

* * *

Despite being sleep-deprived from nightmares, Ahsoka and Kay woke up rather early. Ahsoka changed into her Jedi clothes and wrapped a cloak around her, while Kay wore normal clothes and a cloak borrowed from the Padawan. There was going to be an assembly that morning as a tribute to Anna, but they weren't going to attend it.

They snuck out of the school – luckily no students out of bed yet, so they escaped easily. The streets were slightly harder to get by. People scowled at them suspiciously, wondering whether they were friend or foe. They ignored this.

Ahsoka knocked on the apartment door when they arrived. Anakin opened it and smiled.

"Hey, Ahsoka, Kay," he opened the door wider and allowed them to enter. "The Council is waiting,"

Ahsoka nodded and hooked her cloak on a stand before heading to the living suite.

"Masters," she bowed.

"Greetings, Padawan Tano, your report, we would like to hear," Yoda greeted. Ahsoka nodded.

"Well, last night you know that there was another murder," she said. The Masters nodded. "And that Kay and I were first to arrive on the scene. Well, we have some evidence that point to one of the students at the Academy,"

"Show us the evidence," Mace Windu commanded. Ahsoka obediently played the recording.

"What are you two doing?" Padme asked.

"We were pranking the gremlin," Kay explained. Ahsoka skipped the tape to the argument between Brittney and Anna.

"The argument took place at about five o'clock. Anna also left the dorm at half-past. Then the security cameras show Anna going on to the field at about six, then some dark shadows about five minutes later near the bleachers," Ahsoka pointed to some shadows in the security tape she had also took to the meeting.

"So, what you are saying, this Brittney is a suspect of yours?" Plo Koon asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded. "And when someone tried to kill me by pushing me down stairs, Brittney was attending the same detention because we had been arguing before hand and she had slapped me,"

"Do you have confirmation that she was not at the detention when you fell?"

"Yes, the teacher watching over the detention said she was five minutes late,"

"We need to take Miss Hall into Republic custody for questioning," Obi-Wan said. The Council nodded.

"Padawan Tano, you will go and take her from the school with Captain Rex," Mace Windu told her.

"What about my identity?" Ahsoka asked.

"You will keep your cloak on, but in case she recognises you, we will wipe her memory of the questioning,"

Ahsoka nodded and bowed, before the hologram flickered off.

"C'mon, Rex, let's go and get Brittney," Ahsoka told the clone Captain that was stood in the background. Rex saluted and followed to the door.

She instructed Kay to stay there, grabbed her cloak, and ran to the school. Students, who were now walking around, gasped and pointed. Ahsoka lead Rex to Brittney's room and knocked on the door.

Lana opened it, her eyes red and puffy with tears.

"Where's Brittney?" Ahsoka asked, trying to disguise her voice slightly. Lana stared wide-eyed at the lightsabers Ahsoka was holding and Rex's pistols.

"F-f-field," she stuttered, before slamming the door. Ahsoka huffed angrily and ran to the field.

Sure enough, Brittney was sat on the bleachers, to pre-occupied with a boy to notice the angry Jedi and clone run up to her.

"You're under arrest for suspected murder," **(Derp :P) **Rex said, pulling out some binders. Brittney looked up and scowled.

"Wh-what?" she got off the boy's lap – who had been staring at Rex for ages – and tried to run away. Ahsoka stood in front of her and ignited her lightsabers.

"Don't," she warned, once again masking her voice. Brittney gulped and allowed Rex to bind her hands. Ahsoka kept her hood up (to keep her face covered and in the shadows), but pushed the rest of her cloak behind her shoulders, and kept her lightsabers ignited. The pair lead a shocked Brittney back through the halls (Ahsoka sniggered when she heard Alan shriek and hit the floor in dead faint).

Students pressed their backs against the walls as they walked pass, and the same in the streets. When they finally arrived at the apartment, Ahsoka knocked on the door, and de-activated her lightsabers.

"Master, we're here with Brittney!" she called. Anakin opened the door and let them in.

They sat Brittney on a chair in the living room.

"You can take your hood down now, Snips," Anakin told Ahsoka. She obeyed and smirked as Brittney hissed.

"Lars! What are you doing here?"

"I'm a Jedi, obviously," Ahsoka rolled her eyes and motioned for Kay to enter.

"You too, Cook?" Brittney growled. Kay nodded and crossed her arms.

"Anyway, I'll introduce us all properly. Brittney, I'm Ahsoka Tano. That's my Master Anakin Skywalker, Clone Captain Rex, and Senator Amidala," Ahsoka motioned to everyone and Brittney nodded stiffly to everyone (except Ahsoka).

"We brought you here because we have some suspicious evidence that you are in fact a spy for the Separatists," Anakin said.

"What evidence?" Brittney asked suspiciously.

"Oh, remember that little prank from yesterday?" said Kay sweetly. "Well, that was me and Ahsoka, we set a little camera in your room for reactions. It showed a little argument between you and Anna just an hour before she was shot out on the pitch,"

Brittney's eyes widened as she bared her teeth.

"But don't worry," Ahsoka smiled in a mocking way. "If you are in fact innocent, we will wipe your memory of ever being questioned and send you back to school,"

"Why do you have to wipe my memory?"

"Well, we wouldn't want you blabbing to possibly the murderer that there's a Jedi on their tail,"

"Some local police are coming down to do the questioning," Anakin said. "You two can go back to school,"

Ahsoka and Kay nodded, slightly disappointed.

"Make sure you tell us if she's innocent or not," Ahsoka asked after she had changed into casual clothes. Anakin nodded and shooed them out.

"Well, let's go,"

Getting through the school to their dorm was chaos. All of the reporters for the school newspaper wanted to know what Anna's corpse looked like and other untactful stuff like that.

Ahsoka finally threatened them by saying she knew some clones that would be happy to come and shut them up in a not-so-pleasant way.

When she opened their door, Kay shrieked.

"What the fudge **(I say fudge in stead of f**k, so Kay is too) **Alan?!" she yelled. Ahsoka peered inside and Alan was sat on her bed. "What are you doing in our room?! How did you get in?!"

Alan rolled his eyes. "Ever heard of pick locking?"

"What _are_ you doing in here Alan?" Ahsoka asked.

"Meh, just wanted to come talk to my friends, but you weren't here so I waited,"

"Err, yeah, we went out early, you know, to clear our heads," Kay said cautiously.

"Anyway, you missed it!" Alan groaned. "A 501st clone and a Jedi – that I strongly suspect was _the_ Ahsoka Tano – came here and arrested Brittney Hall!"

"No way!" Ahsoka gasped, pretending not to have known.

"It was epic," Alan breathed. "I nearly fainted!"

"You didn't?" Kay raised her eyebrows **(Do Twi'leks even have eyebrows?)**. Alan appeared to have not heard.

"Do you want to go and get some lunch?" he offered. The girls accepted just to be polite and left to the Mess Hall (once again, Ahsoka had to threaten those damn reporters).

"Did Alan faint?" Kay muttered into Ahsoka's ear.

"Screamed like a little girl first, then yes, he did,"

* * *

**There we go! It's shorter than usual, but it's good. Here's something you NEED TO READ!**

_**THERE IS A POLL ON OUR PROFILE PAGE! PLEASE VOTE! IT WILL CLOSE 31ST OF AUGUST SO I SUGGEST YOU HURRY!**_

**Thanks. Anyway, thank you for over 50 reviews, you guys are great! If you want to I'm happy to use some of your ideas to add to this story, so PM me or post in a review. Hmm, I can't think of anything else to say!**

**Oh well, please review and check out that poll, you guys rock!**

**~Kiera~**


End file.
